


Hey Jealousy

by 2Hearts1BadWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Annoyed Rose, F/M, Fights, Jealousy, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts1BadWolf/pseuds/2Hearts1BadWolf
Summary: When jealousy become too much and Rose is pushed to her breaking point, the only thing left to do is to have a good row and hope for the best.





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> To spellcheck, thanks for always making sure I spell thing correctlie

Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
And let the cops chase us around  
The past is gone but something might be found  
To take its place…hey jealousy

And you can trust me not to think  
And not to sleep around  
If you don’t expect too much from me  
You might not be let down  
Cause all I really want is to be with you  
Feeling like I matter too  
-"Hey Jealousy" by Gin Blossoms 

 

Rose Tyler was not a violent person.

She didn’t believe weapons of any kind were a solution to a problem. Aside from killing a few spiders, the most violent thing she’d ever actually done was slap someone. Even then, the sexist bloke had it coming to him. 

Nevertheless, she swore if she saw one more being (alien or not) flirt with the Doctor, she was going to kill someone.

Preferably the encroacher. Potentially the Doctor. Both sounded splendid right about now.

She stormed into the Tardis brimming with every jealous thought that had ever possessed her mind. First, it was the bloody tree, next Lynda with a "y", followed by the bitchy trampoline known as Cassandra, not to mention Sarah Jane, and do not even get her started on that French tart from the bloody spaceship. But no it just couldn’t be the end of them, could it? There had to be at least two dozen more who had blatantly flirted with the Doctor or stared at him with lust in their eyes. 

Tonight, oh don't even get her started on tonight's events. They'd been on the planet Acaer for the annual lighting of the stars festival. It had been gorgeous, to say the least. The lanterns curled towards the black sky, each one piercing the berth of clouds until they dissolved, replaced with shimmering starlight. Rose sighed, finding momentary comfort in the beauty of her memory. However, fresh anger slits through the contentment, lodging again in her mind, along with making her stomach churn. 

Stupid bloody Time Lord. She glowered mentally. Can't keep his hands to himself for even one bloody evening. No, he just had to go let that minx drape herself all over him. Rose's blood was boiling in her veins. Her thoughts demanding so much attention, she hastily forgot to be cautious walking in heels on the grating of the console room. This resulted in her almost face planting the jump seat. 

She internally screeched in utter frustration. Without hesitation, she attacked the strappy stilettos laced around her ankles; ripping them off before anymore self-inflicted embarrassment could follow suit.

A soft click of the Tardis doors unlocking echoed behind Rose. She didn't need to turn around to know it was merely the Doctor coming back. No doubt looking for her; curious as to why she took off. If he even realized I was gone in the first place. Probably was too occupied snogging what's-her-name's face off. 

"Rose?"

Taking a deep breath, Rose fought to rein in her emotions, as well as appear nonchalant about the evening. "Yes, Doctor?" She inquired, mentally patting herself on the back for the perfectly feigned innocence. 

"Rose, why are you back on the Tardis? The festival is still in full swing for at least four more hours," the Doctor sounded genuinely confused. He knew how much she adored a good party. 

She shrugged, then allowed her shoes to drop to the floor, making evident she was in fact done with this night. "'M just tired is all. Think I'll turn in if that's alright with you." 

"Are you sure?"

The Doctor's voice was so unexpectedly close to her ear, Rose practically jumped a foot in the air. "Yes," she replied. 

"Rose, are you feeling alright? You look flushed? Did you drink one of those pink glasses in town? I know how much you love pink, but honestly, I told you to stay away from them for a reason. They have the peculiar tendency to-" 

"I said 'm fine Doctor. Stop harping me." 

He jolted slightly back at her curt tone. His face relaying mild hurt, along with a dominating sudden curiosity regarding her mood swing. 

Silence. 

Rose rubbed her face tiredly trying to get her raging thoughts to calm down. What she said wasn't a complete lie; her energy was drained, yet she kept the reason tight to her chest. The last thing she needed was the Doctor finding out now of all times she fancied him as more than just a best mate. Sure a part of Rose wanted him to know about her affections, but she'd always hoped they'd spill out of her in a moment that represented them; such as after a whirlwind sprint for their lives, or after rescuing the earth from yet another invasion. She didn't want now, not when she was angry and distraught. Especially not after the Doctor had made it so blatantly clear he'd rather snog a random alien before he so much as looked at Rose twice. So instead of letting him have it, she remained stoic in the face of his inquiries. 

The Doctor tugged lightly on Rose's arm in an attempt to turn her around. "Will you please look at me? Something's obviously bothering you and as your best mate I want to know what."

Facing him was absolutely the last thing Rose wanted to do at the moment. She would get a full view of his kiss-swollen lips, mussed hair and disheveled clothes. All done by hands that weren't her own. It sounded like the worst torture there was. 

So instead, she jumped back, snatching her arm as far away from the Doctor as possible. She turned her back toward him before snapping, "Stop fussing over me. I'm not some pet or child of yours who you need to constantly worry over. Just go back to the party Doctor. I'm going to bed."

Wrong answer. 

Before she could take a single step forward, the Doctor had an iron grip on her, spinning Rose around to face him. “No. We are going to talk about this and were going to talk about it now. You’ve been acting incredibly strange the past while Rose Tyler.” 

He was the exact image she had expected. Rose wanted to throw up. “No, I haven’t. Even if I was, it wouldn’t be any of your bloody business, because heads up, if I don’t come to you about it, I don’t want to talk to you about it.” She made her tone biting. Of course, the sole time they ever discussed emotions, was also the sole time Rose wanted nothing to do with said talk. This was irony at its best. 

Apparently, the Doctor was incapable of dropping it. “I am your best mate. I also need very little sleep. So, we can talk about it now, or we can stay awake all night until I get an answer.” 

This time, Rose did scream. It was a noise full of frustration and irritation. “Leave me the hell alone you twat of an alien!”

He didn’t even have the decency to flinch. “No.”

“You are infuriating.”

“Okay.”

She felt like a child throwing a tantrum, but she was tired and upset, so she let the tantrum wash over her and spill out. “You want to know what’s bothering me? You. I can’t stand you! You are always flitting off and leaving me on my own. I doubt it took you less than half an hour to even notice I was gone from the party, considering it took me an hour to find my way back to this place, despite it only being a twenty-minute walk. What are you doing? Stop that! Are you measuring my hormone balance,” she demanded half in horror.

“Maybe,” he said dropping her wrist.

“I am going to murder you.”

“Are you positive you didn’t drink one of those pink drinks? Your pheromones are through the roof. Which is uncommon for humans, I mean, perhaps you ate something else when I wasn’t looking which did this to you. Did you? Eat anything I mean? Anything I didn’t approve of? I can’t think of anything that would do this, though. Nonetheless, doesn’t mean you didn’t. Jalacians do have a tendency to make some odd mixes that have interesting side-effects.” He was rambling. 

“No I didn’t eat anything,” she huffed. 

“So then what’s wrong with your pheromones?”

“I am not having this discussion.”

“Are you on your period?”

“I…what!?”

“You’re not due for another two weeks…”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Just tell me what’s wrong,” he pleaded giving her his most hopeful eyes.

“If you are too bloody thick to realize,” she trailed off with a shake of her head.

“I might be a telepath, but I’d never go into your mind, so I can’t possibly know what you are thinking right now. All you’ve done it shut me out the past few weeks.” The Doctor’s own anger seemed to be flaring up.

“I have not!”

“Oh come on now, even you know you’re lying!”

They were both yelling by this point. An irritated whirl sounded from the Tardis in the distant background, attempting to get both her passenger and pilot to stop bickering. 

“You know what, fine. Just go. Leave.”

“I was trying to! But no, you just had to be a-”

“I was trying to help!”

“Well, you weren’t doing a very good job!” Rose turned on her heel and nearly ran through the nearest doorway to the corridor, anger flaring through her veins. 

Her “run” appeared to be more of a stumble as she pushed herself through the open doorway. All the while Rose was grumbling under her breath about daft aliens and said alien being a tosser. 

“Excuse me, but just what were you saying,” the Doctor snapped.

She looked up to argue- 

Wait.

She stood back in the console room. The exit she had gone through had led her back into the room through the main doors. Confusion crashed through her mind before she figured it must be some rude joke devised by the Doctor.

Eyes narrowed, Rose glared at him. “Whatever you think you’re doing you can knock it off.”

“What? Breathing,” he snapped back.

“That too. Though, I meant the Tardis doors.”

“What do you mean the Tardis doors? There’s nothing wrong with her.”

“Don’t play that with me, I know you did this.”

Finally, he glanced towards her. Realization dawned on his face when he registered where she was versus where she had left. Instantly he walked towards the nearest door, flung it open and walked out, only to appear walking up out of the grating a moment later.

“Haha very funny Doctor,” she sarcastically remarked. “Now cut it out.”

“I’m not doing this,” he bit.

“Then who is?”

“The Tardis obviously.”

Sharing a look, they began jogging around the room attempting every possible exit. The Doctor even tried landing the Tardis in a new location. Everything was futile. They were most definitely locked in.

Rose collapsed on the jump seat; her previously aching feet could now barely support her weight. “This is just great.”

Across from her, the Doctor sat down, his back to the console as he scrubbed his hands over his face. “She’s just upset is all. Doesn’t like us having a row, hence this is her way of telling us to get along.”

Rose understood the Tardis’ intentions, but still, being stuck in a room with him was the worst way she could handle the situation right now. She glanced a look towards the Doctor, who looked fairly put out over the entire night. “So,” she began, “do we need to, I don’t know, actually talk about this.”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about this.”

His remark made her want to take the suggestion back. Though, she forged onward. “I want to go to bed actually. It’s been a day. I can’t, however, seeing as we are trapped in this room until we make up. So, do you just want to get this over and done with or not?” Mentally, Rose figured if they said a few nice words, agreed to leave things be, apologize for what’s been said, maybe sneak in a hug, the Tardis would let them loose.

The Tardis thought Rose’s ignorance was cute for a human.

The Doctor seemed to be pouting, considering he refused to say a word, just hummed disdainfully in a way that made both the Tardis and Rose want to smack him.

Due to his response, or rather lack of one, Rose kept quiet. If he didn’t want to talk then fine so be it; they could just sit in silence until he got over it.

After roughly twenty minutes of silence, the Tardis began mentally pushing both parties to talk to one another. Nudging them gently at first, but like several of her past captains, she had little patience for such childish behavior. Finally, the Tardis grew sick of her inmates. If she had hands she would have thrown them in the air by now. If she had legs they would be stomping out of the room. At the very least, if she had a physical voice she would be grumbling about “infuriating beings” and “hopeless cases”. Instead, the Tardis settled for sending one last shove at both the Doctor and Rose’s minds, followed with shutting off the lights. Silence ensued. 

The Tardis has left the building. Rose thought a bit sarcastically. She figured if they didn’t get talking soon, the Tardis might leave them there for an extra few hours just for good measure. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Rose shifted to sit next to the Doctor on the grating. “Hey there.”

He remained quiet, but because he didn’t move elsewhere, Rose took it as a grudging acceptance. New new Doctor, same stubbornness. “So…you’re stuck with me, yeah? That means forever, ‘n we can’t avoid talking for forever.” He didn’t respond. “Look, ‘m sorry I bit your head off. It was just, I dunno, a long day I guess.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why was it a long day Rose? We went for a walk on Dedicion for only a few hours, then we went to the party. Rose, you were barely at the party for forty-five minutes. And before you say anything, yes I did notice when you left.” The Doctor turned to eye her for a moment, while she fidgeted nearly imperceptibly. 

“I dunno. It just was.”

“Stop saying that. You do know. You just don’t want to tell me. However, if you haven’t noticed Rose Tyler, it doesn’t seem we have a lot of choices at the moment.” Leaning back, the Doctor sighed. “Don’t tell me then. Like you said, it’s not like we talk anyways.”

Okay that went a bit far. They talked. They always talked. They talked about space, adventures, memories, even about the odd nightmare every once in a while when the other had to wake them up from night terrors. Discussing feelings were neither of their fortes, though. Rose recognized the stereotype for girls to be all touchy feely about such matters, yet she tended to avoid her own when she could. In the sort of life, she lived, such thoughts could destroy her if she analyzed every fear, every urge, every consequence, every fluttering of her heart. 

Everything felt overwhelming at the moment. Urges, rejection, jealousy, pain, all bubbled to the surface. She couldn’t take this. 

“Rose? Rose, why are you crying?” The Doctor’s voice mirrored slight worry. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close to him, as she curled into his chest. 

She hadn’t realized she was crying until he said it. It wasn’t necessarily that she was sad, but rather had so many emotions her body knew no other way to cope than to release them in a cascade of tear drops. 

“Please don’t cry, Rose. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.”

His gentle words calmed her some, at least enough for her to speak quietly. “Where do we even begin Doctor?”

“Always asking the brilliant questions Rose Tyler. For now, let's just begin with tonight.”

No. No no no. Not right now. This isn’t how she pictured it. This moment wasn’t them. This was her crying. This was because they didn’t have many other choices.

“Please, no.”

He quirked an eyebrow, “then I do believe we are back at the beginning.”

“Yeah, maybe we are.” 

Both waited for the other to begin first. Begin with all the things they’ve always left unsaid. 

“You left because you saw Sa’adia, didn’t you.” It was not an accusation. 

Rose stiffened; so that was the girl’s name.

“Were you jealous?” He sounded generally shocked by the idea.

Instantly Rose pulled back, feeling surprised herself. Her surprise was more over the fact, he didn’t know. He really honestly had no clue she’s fancied him for all this time. The Doctor looked stunned.

“Rose,” he began, his voice taking on a firm tone, closely resembling a parent or older sibling scolding a child.

Well. This is awkward. With his tone alone, Rose was sure she was two seconds away from getting a talk. By which she means a lecture from the Doctor on how she was simply a best mate, along with the fact even if he loved her, it was in no way romantic. 

That talk would be downright cruel to hear.

Rose yanked back further, dodging the Doctor’s hand when he reached to bring her back to him as she clambered to her sore feet to get a few paces away. “Me? Jealous?” Rose heartedly laughed as she put the console between them. “Jealous of what? An alien girl who snogs some bloke she met five minutes ago? Not to mention the bloke is you. My obvious best mate.” A voice in the back of Rose’s mind yelled at her for not just owning up to her own jealousy. Nonetheless, Rose was conquered by sudden doubt sinking deep into her stomach and heart. He’s never even realized. He had to fancy her as well, surely? All the flirting they do? All the prolonged hugs they share? Hand holding? Perhaps he hasn’t realized his feelings quite yet. Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions, making something out of nothing. Rose figured the best way to go about the matter was to put an end to the impending conversation.

“Rose-” The Doctor tried again.

“How ‘bout we just hold off on this for now. I am exhausted, not to mention I really don’t want to have another row. Look, ‘m sorry ‘bout the way I acted. I hate when we don’t get along. Especially when we have rows over meaningless things like this. Let’s-”

“Hold on-”

“-Call it a night. We can pick back up tomorrow like always. None of this happened. We’ll go for an adventure, save a few planets.” She caught herself. “I mean, unless you’re not sorry,” Rose added hesitantly.

“Of course, I am. But-”

“Then it’s settled. G’night Doctor.” She was hastily walking to the door. Their apologies had to be good enough. The Tardis would surely let them out now. After all, the Doctor had said they were stuck cause they were rowing in the first place, now they weren’t anymore. Problem solved.

She was at the doorway leading to the corridor now, her hand resting on the frame.

A soft voice spoke not far from her, “Please listen to me.”

Rose considered bolting anyways. Instinct told her too. Though, empathy won over, due to his pleading tone. 

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, looking utterly out of his element. “Look, I didn’t realize you were jealous when I began talking to her.”

Talking, right, that’s what he calls it. “I wasn’t jealous,” she snipped.

“Oh, but I think you were.” The Doctor met Rose’s gaze dead on.

“Yes, but of course,” Rose quipped sarcastically. “Jealous of a nine hundred something-year-old alien snogging some half dressed green faced big hipped tease. Someone really needs a reminder he’s not the only bloke in the universe and especially not for me.”

 

He let out a frustrated sigh and Rose could practically see him internally reigning in his emotions so he didn’t let his anger loose on her again. As if she couldn’t take it. Rose had gotten into far worse rows than she ever could with the Doctor. 

“Why is it so hard for you to admit? Huh, Rose? Why can’t you just say that you were jealous?”

Half of Rose’s mind was asking her the same question. All she could retort with was because she knew he didn’t feel the same way, and the humiliation that would follow in suit was too much for her to ever bare. “Why is it so hard for you to realize I wasn’t?”

“Because I know you were!”

“Get off your damn high horse Doctor,” Rose nearly snarled. “You don’t know me as well as you think you do. You don’t know my mind or my heart or my emotions. So don’t fool yourself into thinking you do. You’re a lot of things Doctor, but an idiot isn’t one of them.”

He was next to her in an instant. Both her hands locked in his grasp.

“Just. Admit. You. Were. Jealous.” He ground out.

“No.”

The Doctor moved his face to be within an inch of hers when he spoke Rose could feel the breath of his words ghosting over her lips. It was all she could do to will her heart to stop doing cartwheels around the inside of her ribcage. “Admit it.”

“Not gonna happen, mate.”

His lips were pressed to hers before she even processed what had happened. His lips were soft and tasted like honey. The pressure wasn’t rough, but firm in demand. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waste crushing her to him, as a hand wove itself into her hair ripping out the carefully placed pins to allow it to cascade down over her shoulders. He easily tangled the blond strands. Rose practically melted into him. She tilted her head and opened her mouth willingly. The moment his tongue touched her own she realized what happened, she realized what he tasted like. He tasted like her. Like Sa’adia.

Rose ripped herself out of his arms, wrenching his hands from her body as she shoved him forcefully from her. “What the hell,” She screeched. “What the hell do you think you were doing!”

“Rose-”

“Don’t you ‘Rose’ me you alien prat!”

“You need to listen-”

“Like hell I do!”

Without a moment’s notice, she slapped him. It practically echoed off the Tardis walls.

With the same minimal warning, the Doctor had her pinned against a wall. Her hands above her head. Both of their eyes glowering at one another. 

Meanwhile, the Tardis who had come back during the few moments of silence only to find her prisoners snogging, leaned back with a bowl of popcorn ready to enjoy the show.

“Calm down Rose.”

“First off, never tell a girl to calm down. Second off, bite me you twat.” 

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Kiss me one more time and I will knee you in your aliens balls, got it?”

“Point taken Rose Tyler.” But the Doctor didn’t surrender his grip on her hands, nor did he pull his face any further back from where it hung above hers. “What’s it going to take for you to listen to me?”

“Same things it’s gonna take for the Earth’s sky to become green and taste like Cherry Cola, a miracle, and some pixie dust. Same things it’ll also apparently gonna take for you to stop flirting and snogging every woman you meet.”

“So you were jealous!”

Rose choked on her breath trying to form a retort, “That, that’s not the point! Point is it’s never going to happen!”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” The Doctor said ponderingly. 

“Well, I do. Now let me go.”

He looked into her eyes for a good long while. His own full of contemplations. The Doctor seemed torn between something as he opened and closed his mouth several times in search for the right words. At last, he seemed to find a voice to his thoughts. “Is it because I taste like the alien woman? It reminds you of how I was kissing someone else who wasn’t you tonight.”

Rose’s face burned red.

“I’m sorry.”

That caught her completely off guard. 

“What,” she queried, her tone cautious. 

“I’m sorry Rose. I never meant to make you angry. Sa’adia came on to me and I was just joking around when I spoke back to her. But, I see now, well actually I’ve seen since she kissed me, that she had greater intentions than just having a chat. I only let her kiss me because I was so shocked. If I knew any of it would have made you upset, I would have just avoided the entire situation altogether. Now that I know I’m never going to do it again. I hate to see you upset.” The Doctor appeared truly remorseful. His hands no longer pinned her wrists to the wall with force, rather held them gently, giving her the opportunity to walk away if she wanted.

She inhaled deeply before responding so as to center herself. “I get it. You’re sorry. But you do this all the time Doctor. This isn’t the first time. How am I supposed to believe it's going to be the last?”

There was a long pause. Emotions warred in crashing waves across his features. When he finally seemed decided all he said was, “let me show you.”

Hesitation. Then, Rose nodded.

Ever so slowly, the Doctor leaned down, his eyes flicking between hers to check if this was okay. He must have found approval within her deep irises, for within a moment there was a gentle touch of lips to lips. With it came a soft wispy tendril spiraling gently into her mind. There were no words for the color. Its hue was one Rose had never witnessed before and could only say was that it had surely been dyed from stardust.

The Doctor’s lips moved over her own as Rose opened her mind like unlocking a hidden door. All at once emotions and images filtered into her head making it spin in the best possible way. Twined with the images of galaxies witnessed were captured moments of her. A hand grasping hers, her own face alight with near fear as a burly voice said “Run”. Compassion held in a smile as she said: “there’s me”. The wrenching of two hearts as lonely eyes stared at her across the table thinking how he could lose her. Stolen glances as they journeyed through Woman Wept with towering waves above them. Levity permeating every atom of his body as they laughed, her close in his arms dancing around the Tardis. Undeniable fear and overwhelming love seeing her burning from the vortex as Bad Wolf all done in the name of love for him. A bright grin with the smell of apple grass as her hair was caught in the drifting wind. Sculpting the beautiful contours of her face from his memories of her laughter and sparkling eyes. A wistful gaze as she leaned her head on his shoulder dangling their feet out the Tardis doors, looking out upon glowing stars. Unquenchable desire to finish his sentence standing outside the chip shop seeing her so hopeful. There were more. Oh god, there were more. Every time he ever thought he loved her, every urge to kiss her, every moment he ever believed she was more beautiful than all the stars and planets in the multiverses. They were all compiled in his mind.

At last, the kiss broke. 

“Let go of me, Doctor.”

Upon the words escaping from Rose’s mouth she could see soul deep pain flicker through his eyes. Nonetheless, he relinquished his hold on her. As he did so he ducked him head, undisputedly wounded by her request after he’d practically poured out every emotion to her. 

Rose smiled. He could be so daft.

“I-” he began.

She could no longer allow doubts to be forefront in his mind. Thus with no further pause, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly while weaving her finger into his hair. He no longer tasted of the alien woman. No, he tasted of the Doctor. Of bravery, heartache, optimism, warm tea, honey and unending love. 

Pulling back Rose gave him a tongue-touched grin, “always wanted to do that. You hair is just so…” She smiled wider.

“You realize now don’t you?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

However, just showing her wasn’t good enough in the Doctor’s opinion. He reached up gently stroking hair back from where it fell over the apples of her cheeks. “Never again. Never again am I going to let anyone else flirt with or kiss me. I’m all yours. Always have been. Whether in this body or the last. I love you, Rose Tyler.”

Tears came to her eyes. She’d never think he’d ever love her, let alone tell her he did. “I love you too Doctor.”

The Tardis practically fell out of her hypothetical chair, popcorn flying in the air as she screeched “hallelujah” to no one in particular. 

The Doctor grinned down at Rose, stepping closer in the minimal distance that had formed between them as they’d spoken to one another. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her for a tight hug. Rose fell into his embrace, burying her face into his chest and breathing in. He smelled of stardust, old books, warm days and a lingering scent of worn leather. He was home. He was an adventure. He was an eternity. And he was her entire heart.

 

There was nothing remotely extraordinary about their moment, yet somehow that was more them than anything else Rose Tyler’s mind thought of. This was who they were. This is what they did: turning the ordinary into so much more. Whether they are a young human made into the savior of worlds, or a timeless broken soul rediscovering hope. This moment defined them. This was all they ever have been and all they ever will be, fantastically brilliant.


End file.
